<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s a metaphor, he isn’t dying anywhere by RocioWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036845">It’s a metaphor, he isn’t dying anywhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites'>RocioWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018) Compliant, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Hermann is the hill he wants to die on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s a metaphor, he isn’t dying anywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sex with Hermann is the hill he wants to die on. He wants to wallow in it, he wants to soak in every detail of this freaking hill and to be honest, never die, just enjoy it again and again and again until his knees feel like jelly and Hermann has that satisfied crooked little smirk that only orgasms put there. The kind of smile that makes Newt wish for eternity in this man’s arms.</p><p>Actually, it isn’t a hill. It’s a monument, a goddamned masterpiece. It’s glory.</p><p>Sex with Hermann is Heaven on Earth and yeah, he’s going to fucking sing every love song ever while thinking about sex with Hermann, no one can stop him. Oh, he should sing <em>She blinded me with science</em>, how fitting is that? Should be the song at their reception if they ever get married that is.</p><p>Oh man, do you think Hermann might want to marry him someday? It doesn’t have to be now, alright, they can wait. After all, right now they’re still saying goodbye to their old lives, to the Shatterdome’s routine, the world shining anew, they’re getting used to this post-Kaiju planet. But years from now, not that many if it’s possible, Hermann might want to make it official, a small wedding, rings exchanged, cake and champagne and the promise to be together in sickness and in health and— yeah, Newt does want that.</p><p>Newt wants their wedding night, a luxurious hotel room, smooth sexy music sounding, more champagne and chocolates, a heart-shaped bed sprinkled with rose petals. Hermann in a tuxedo, a smart black outfit, maybe a good haircut finally. Tearing off that suit, piece by piece, that’s what he desires. He wants Hermann stroking him to completion while Newt can’t stop watching the golden ring glinting in the dim light of dawn spilling from the window.</p><p>He wants to spend forever in bed after an excellent orgasm arguing about who should take the last name of the other and finally deciding, between kisses and caresses, that neither should, let’s just keep our names as they are.</p><p>Honestly? He wants to call Hermann his husband in all kinds of situations. In workspaces and on dates, and when they’re doing groceries. He also wants to call Hermann his husband right in front of Lars fucking Gottlieb and see him twitch in despair and hatred. He wants so many things, he wants his father smiling at Hermann and inviting him to the Geiszler family. He wants the jokes about them being too loud just because his uncle is an asshole like that during family reunions.</p><p>He wants to have walks to the park on the good days, holding hands and all. He wants to have a place to call a home, a proper couch to sit down and let Hermann pop his legs up on his lap. He wants all the domesticity shit, cooking together and watching movies and booing at poorly developed heterosexual romance together and falling asleep with his head on Hermann’s shoulder. And waking up half an hour later, TV muted, Hermann watching him with such a tender unguarded expression.</p><p>He wants to kiss him until their lips crack. Then softly call him <em>my husband</em> and ask him to go to bed with him once again, and please keep doing it until the end of our lives. Heart pounding and ready to burst from so many emotions, just mystified that Hermann would even look at him; least of all, wants to spend his time with Newt.</p><p>Fuck it all, you know what? Loving Hermann is the hill he’s going to die on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>